


Eternity in a Moment

by aidansidhe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: When a Galra ambush traps Pidge and Allura, to what lengths will they go for survival? In pursuit of freedom, what will they discover about the castle, Altea, and each other?





	1. The One Where Lance Figures It Out First

Chapter One: The One Where Lance Figures It Out First

  
"I'm tellin' ya, Hunk, there is no way that tasted like chicken. I think you're losin' it, dude," Lance said with a smug grin.

  
Hunk groaned and started banging his head on the dash of his Lion. "Hey, you try turning food goo into palatable cuisine and then you can tell me how 'easy' it is."

  
Their banter was cut off by the grouchy tones of the bemulleted red paladin. "Shut it, guys. We don't have time for screwing around. "

  
Before an outcry of complaining can come, their scarlet-hued companion was acknowledged by their erstwhile leader, Shiro. "He's right, you two. With Pidge down for the count with a broken leg, we are short one lion." He hesitated then sighed as the inevitable laughter erupted.

  
"BAHAHA! Short! Because Pidge is so little!" The blue paladin's mirth blared through the helmet comms.

  
His voice abruptly cut out as the absent green paladin overrode his comm, "Aaaaand that's enough out of you. Shiro, the castle sensors just picked up movement on the other side of the moon," Pidge interjected, having taken over for Coran while she mended.

  
"Alright, we'll check it out. Allura, be ready to open a jump gate in case it is more than we can chew without being able to form VoItron."

  
“Acknowledged, be careful Paladins.”

  
The four paladins and their lions arced around the moon in a pincer maneuver, seeking to trap whatever lay behind it. As they cleared the line of sight, they were met with an unsettling display. A veritable graveyard of derelict vessels adrift in space. “Guys,” Hunk interjected. “I’m not liking the looks of this. This feels an awful lot like…”

  
“A trap. Paladins! Return to the castle! Allura –“ Shiro interjected, issuing commands on the fly.

  
“Paladins! The castle is under attack!”

  
“Allura, get that jump gate going. We’ll pass through it just after you. We don’t have time to dock. Let’s move, guys. We need to buy her some time,” Shiro narrowed his eyes as he saw the lesser capital ship assaulting the castle and the fleet of fighters moving to intercept them.

  
“Right!” The remaining three acknowledged the command in unison, moving as a well-practiced team.

  
Keith activated his bayard, summoning his cannon. The resulting blast cleared a hole that Hunk, his lion’s heavy armor also on display, proceeded to tank his way through. Lance utilized his lion’s freezing blast to immobilize the remaining fighters for Shiro to knock out swiftly.

  
“Jump gate forming. Be swift, Paladins.” The Castle of Lions began passing through the gate. “We-“

  
An arc of black energy blasted forth from the capital ship, connecting with the gate. “ALLURA!” Shiro bellowed, “Damn it… They were waiting for the jump gate being activated.”

  
The four paladins stared on helplessly as the jump gate overloaded and detonated. When the smoke cleared, the castle remained, seemingly unharmed.

  
“Alright, team. Let’s get to the castle. They may be wounded. Keith, Lance. Take a run at that capital ship. We may be able to-“ Shiro issued orders only to be interrupted.

  
“Galra Capital Ship, this is Paladin Katie Holt. You have three choices. Surrender, flee like the cowards you are or be destroyed. Your choice.”

  
The stunned paladins watched as the Green Lion charged forth from the castle. “Pidge, you are in no condition to be piloting your lion. We have this handled.” Shiro reasoned, trying to curb what he saw as reckless behavior.

  
“Did she sound… odd to you guys?” Lance asked, his comms restored.

  
Their conversation was put on hold, however when the Galra craft opened fire on the Green Lion. “PIDGE!” Their concern was short lived as the Lion seemed to flicker and disappear, only for the Lion to appear from the back of the capitol ship, it’s jaw blade carving a trench along the back, then disappear again.

  
“Let’s back her up, team!” Keith yelled, sending his lion forward into the fray. The remaining three followed suit, watching the Green Lion appear from one side, vanish, then suddenly turn up on the other.

  
Hunk’s eyes widened. “She got her hologram projection to work on the Lion?!”

  
His outburst caused the Green Lion’s strategy to make sense to their leader. “Holographic decoys and surprise attacks. Well done, Pidge.”

  
They reached the capital ship in time to see a jump gate of its own forming. “Take it down, guys!”

  
“No, Shiro. Return to the castle,” Pidge interjected, countermanding his orders.

  
Arching an eyebrow, Shiro responded, “No offense, Pidge, but in a combat situation I am in command.”

  
Their argument was rendered moot as Allura broke in, “Shiro, withdraw. Katie is correct in this matter. Paladins, meet in the situation room after docking. We are jumping out of here.”

  
Shiro grit his teeth, “Very well. You heard the ladies, in we go.”

  
A vexed Shiro baffled Hunk and Lance, and very much staying out of it Keith board the Castle with Pidge.

  
The black paladin, his focus entirely on getting to the bottom of the situation, stalked through the halls. The remaining paladins, sans the Green, took in the surroundings as they went. “Something’s… not right.” Hunk stated, the other two nodding in silent agreement.

  
Lance, normally running his mouth, was pondering the implications of the information he had gathered, and Keith remained silent as to not poke the angry beast that is Shiro.

  
They entered the situation room, and immediately Shiro began to ask questions, “Alright, we’re here. Now, what the hell is going on?”

  
Lance stopped in his tracks and grabbed Shiro by the shoulder. “Yeah… thought so. Dude? Take a closer look at them.”

  
Impatient, Shiro did as the blue paladin asked, and he was immediately rewarded for his efforts. Allura’s hair was no longer styled with careless elegance but instead styled in an intricate braid. The pink marks under her eyes were instead green. Her attire hadn’t changed, nor had her figure. _“Although, would a shape shifter’s body change if they didn’t want it to?”_

  
Slowing his temper, he turned to the green paladin. He blinked several times as the cognitive dissonance began playing tricks on him. _“Is she… taller? She is, but not by much. Her suit is… filled out a bit more as well. Not to any extreme degree, but subtly. What is going on here?!”_

  
With a slightly more mature chuckle, the green paladin removes her helmet. Golden brown hair cascades down her back as she reveals the same cocky grin, the same round spectacles, the same… pink marks and pointed ears?

  
As one, the male contingent of the Voltron Force nearly fell over in shock. “WHAT?!”

  
Katie adjusted her glasses with a smirk. “We’ve got a lot to catch you up on.”


	2. Running in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a deadly web, how will Pidge and Allura fare when they are not alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got permission to use a pretty awesome pic for the story art. Thanks, @brobuddypal! Check out their excellent art on Tumblr!
> 
> http://brobuddypal.tumblr.com/image/157755219195

Chapter Two: Running in Place

Alarms blared throughout the castle as the Galra capitol ship appeared. Allura, her face set with determination, stood resolutely at the helm while Pidge wheeled herself towards the tactical station.

“Paladins! The castle is under attack!”

[Allura, get that jump gate going. We’ll pass through it just after you. We don’t have time to dock. Let’s move, guys. We need to buy her some time,] Shiro’s voice came through the comm system with determination.

[Right!]

Pidge and Allura smiled at the united front the remaining paladins displayed. “Pidge, bring up our defense grid while I get the Jump Drive cycling up.”

With a cheeky grin, Pidge nodded, “Will do, Princess.” Her fingers flew as she brought the various defensive systems online.

“Jump gate forming. Be swift, Paladins.” The Castle of Lions began passing through the gate. “We-“

An arc of black energy blasted forth from the capitol ship, connecting with the gate.

“ALLURA! Something is interfering with the gate!” Pidge said with alarm. “Diverting emergency power to the shields. Our weapons can’t lock on anything.”

As she reached for the panel, it detonated in a shower of sparks. “Quiznak! I’ll see if I can’t get a workaround going.” Pidge wheeled herself with determination and glanced out of the window as she passed. She slowed to a stop. “Uh. Princess? We… have a problem.”

Allura turned her gaze to the window and was stunned at what she saw. Outside it appeared that time stood still. Energy weaponry from the lions hung frozen in the black of space, the lightning striking the gate formed a perfect arc to the capitol ship, and the lions themselves were fixed in the heavens like models in a display. “My word…”

Pidge swallowed heavily, “If that word is ‘Eeep,’ I am right there with you.”

The princess, her mind accelerating in thought, bit her lip. “This is reminiscent of what happened when we were all separated. Coran and I were caught in a regressive time loop. In this case, we seem to be caught between seconds. I doubt we are trapped in a loop, so that is one less worry. If we had directional momentum, I would be worried.”

With a nervous grin, Pidge laughed, “Well, at least two of the three big brains are here to solve the problem. Good thing you aren’t stuck with Lance!”

Despite herself, the princess let out a nervous titter, “That is not funny, Pidge.”

Wheeling herself to another console, the green paladin began a scan. “Alright, I’m going to scan the system for any further damage.” She rolled her eyes, “A fine time for Coran to be taking a little vacation. I could have used him for the legwork.” Her eyes pored over the scan results as it came in, then widened. “Allura…,” She looked up at the princess. “We’re not alone.”

Sending the window to the forward display, Allura’s eyes fixated on the results.

**LIFE SIGNS: SIX**

“They are going to try to take the castle while we are frozen.” Grimacing, Pidge looks at her shattered leg, “It’s up to you to get them out of here, Allura. I can guide you through the comm system, but with my leg…” Her head hung with shame, “I’m useless.”

A warm hand lightly cupped her cheek and lifted her head, “You are never useless, my Paladin. If our positions were reversed, would you think that of me? If you were hale and hearty, and I was also intact, I would be guiding you through the ship. It is merely our roles that have changed in this time.”

Allura turned to retrieve a heavy blaster from the emergency weapons locker on the bridge, not noticing the faint blush on Pidge’s face. “Once we have cleansed this infestation, we can repair our home and rejoin our comrades.”

ooo

Sweat lightly beaded Pidge’s forehead as she analyzed the thermal tracker on the display. “Alright, Allura. You’re coming up on the junction now. There are two positioned on the left of the hallway, and one to the right. I can’t tell which way they are facing. The fourth life sign is near the engine room.”

The princess double clicked her throat mic to indicate her acknowledgment of Pidge’s assessment. Having shape shifted the bottoms of her feet into soft paws, Allura silently approached the trio intent on sabotaging the castle. Too late did their erstwhile sentry turn to spy the princess as the butt of the blaster sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. The duo at the access panel turned to meet blaster fire, the last thing they see before oblivion is her flinty stare.

Tapping her mic, she whispers, “Neutralized. Is the last one still near the engines?”

Pidge smirked, “Not sure why they gave up strength in numbers, but you just proved numbers are meaningless. Yeah, they’re still headed there. I’ve rerouted door control around the panel they were screwing around with. I’ve got them cordoned off in section 4, main corridor. You shouldn’t have… wait… ah QUIZNAK!”

Allura’s voice came over the comm, “Pidge? What is wrong?”

“They went through the sealed doorway. Either they have some seriously heavy equipment or...”

The princess’s eyes narrowed, “Or they are a druid. Thank you for the information, Pidge. Heading there now.”

She eyed the unconscious body of the Galran saboteur. With a sigh, she pulled the trigger and sent him to follow his comrades. “I suppose a druid would be a better source of information anyway.”

Eyeing the thermal sensor, Pidge noticed the three bodies in the hallway cooling appreciably. Her eyes widened, “Princess. Did… you kill them?”

Allura arched an eyebrow as she ran down the corridor, “I did. There was no time to secure them, and I did not feel like dealing with them all over again.”

Pidge scratched her head, “But still…”

Pausing briefly, the princess answered crossly, “Is this any different from your fellow paladins and yourself destroying Galra ships with their soldiers onboard? This is a war, my Paladin. How can I justify sending you into battle, sullying your hands with the blood of our foes, if I am not willing to share your burden?”

Nodding, despite it being unseen, “I get it. I just… I wish it could be different,” Pidge whispered softly.

Her stoic demeanor fading slightly, Allura answered, “As do I, Pidge.” Getting her head back in the game, she continued, “I am approaching Sector 4. Going silent before engaging the enemy. I will try to get some answers, but no guarantees.”

“Be safe.”

Allura crept closer to the corridor and peered around the corner. Her eye twitched at the melted doorway and the eerie glow that emanated just beyond it. _“Well, Allura, nothing ventured…”_ She padded her way to the doorway and spied the druid melting their way into the main engine room. “Pardon me, I do believe this section is restricted. I will have to ask you to come with me.” The princess stood, arms crossed, with her head tilted imperiously. “This is your only warning.”

The druid cackled deeply before blasting a bolt of raw energy towards the Altean. Their eyes widened at the spectacle being displayed before them.

Standing tall and proud, Allura’s aura glowed with her own eldritch might as the energy crackled and raced around her shield until it began to coalesce and fill the palm of her hand. Canceling out the energy and clenching her fist, she glared at the astonished druid. “Wrong choice.”

Before the druid could raise their defense, they were met with a firm and unrelenting kick to the face, sending them flying into the door. When they looked up, they were met with the business end of a heavy blaster. “Now. What is your purpose here? How did you board and breach the ship? How do we end the stasis effect? If you answer my questions, I will place you into cryogenic stasis and release you on a neutral planet after we get out of this trap. Resist, and I will kill you and take our chances with figuring it out.”

The druid began to chuckle. The maniacal laughter grated against Allura’s temper. “This is your only chance. Talk!”

A fey glint shone in the druid’s eye, “For the Empire.” Arcs of energy rippled across their form, casting sparks and lashes of pure power rippling from their body.

Allura’s eyes widen as she raised her defenses and attempted to take cover as the druid’s body detonated in a maelstrom of energy, lashing her side and casting her down the hall into a wall.

[Allura! ALLURA! Answer me!]

Her eyes heavy, she blearily thought to herself, _“Huh? What… who? Pidge?”_ She tapped her mic, “I’m… I’m still here, Pidge. The druid killed itself instead of giving up information. It looks like we are on our own.”

Back in the control room, Pidge leaned back in her chair, “Familiar ground. Besides, we couldn’t trust their intel anyway. It IS their trap. I guess I’ll learn all about jump drives and gate theory. Could be worse?”

Allura bit her lip, “Pidge…” She took a moment, “I will be at the bridge soon. Go ahead and patch your station into the education subsystems and get started. I will inventory our supplies.”

[Roger.]

The princess leaned against the wall and wept, _“Oh, my Paladin. How can I begin to tell you?”_

ooo

Heavy hearted, Allura entered the bridge. The mood was tense and Pidge remained silent. “Pidge?”

A small fist pounded into the terminal as Pidge hung her head low. Her hand beat a slowing rhythm as she muttered to herself, the sound of suppressed sobbing barely registering on Allura’s enhanced hearing.

“Did you know?” Pidge began, “Don’t answer that… Of course, you did.” She turned to regard the princess, “Twenty years. It will take twenty years to learn all of the intricacies of the jump drive and gate theory.” Her lips twisted in a bitter smile. “Well, at least the company is superb.” She laughed at her absurd fate, “God, I’m going to be older than Shiro at this rate.”

“Pidge…”

Waving her concern off, Pidge turned back to the console. “I should get started. At least we are alive and have a chance, right?”

Allura smiled sadly, “Yes, my Paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's me dipping my toe into the wild world of Voltron: Legendary Defender in the woefully underused Pallura/Lesbians in Spaaace/Princess Pidge ship. Updates will be sporadic, as I have a few other stories as my priority at the moment over on FFN, as well as a cruel taskmaster known as a four-month-old taking up my time and focus. Feel free to drop me a line for any suggestions/comments/critiques, but be civil. We're all fans here.
> 
> I know some folks like having Pidge be trans, and that's fine, however, I am going with the canon designation of female. While some yell "she presents as male! She got confused at the bathrooms!," those would be valid points, however, she specifically told her team "I'm a girl." Pretty cut and dried, and that's what I'm going with for this story.


End file.
